


Do You Feel It?

by Sharsorn



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DV互攻, M/M, 混邪
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharsorn/pseuds/Sharsorn
Summary: 一张色图的脑洞，cp混乱，有U酱搞蛋和崽，有DV互攻，也有DVN互帮互助……总之非常混邪就对了。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Urizen/Nero, urizen/Dante
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 第一章有U酱搞蛋和崽，触手慎入

尼禄和姬莉叶分手了。他住进了Devil May Cry。

*

由于某人的生活习惯，事务所只有楼下的大厅稍微能够见人，但依然堆满了各种垃圾——酒瓶、旧杂志、披萨盒、圣代杯。厨房空空，尘埃遍布，没水没电。两位姑娘虽然嘴里说着这地方不错，可一旦让她们住下来，一个个溜得比谁都快。

“但丁真该好好感谢你打扫他的狗窝。”当莫里森上门拜访尼禄时，年轻的恶魔猎人正提着几个塞得鼓鼓囊囊的黑色垃圾袋打算出门。中介人先生飞快地扫了一眼室内，发现里面几乎变了一个模样——地板干净地能看清木头的花纹，两块地毯上的酒渍污垢也被清理干净，窗户被擦拭得明亮透彻，几盆大难不死的植物被搬到窗口接受阳光的洗礼，成捆的旧杂志塞入纸箱整齐地堆在角落，就连那张老旧的皮沙发上都多了一层深蓝色的沙发套。

“等他回来我会讨要的。”尼禄尽量扯出一抹微笑。

“可别让他赊账！”莫里森打趣着说，虽然这一次他对但丁的归来并没有太多的把握，但他没有在尼禄面前表现出自己的担忧。“对了，我给你带了点小玩意。”莫里森把一个纸板箱搁在空荡荡的厨房料理台上，作为但丁的老友，他可是无比清楚但丁的厨房就是个摆设。

纸箱里装着一台二手微波炉，八九成新的样子，外表没有什么破损。尼禄挠了挠后脑勺，有些不好意思地接受了这份礼物，他现在的确需要这个。这两天他埋着头一门心思地打扫卫生，几乎没有好好吃上一顿饭，熟悉了姬莉叶手艺的胃对尼禄自己乱煮出来的猪食不止一次表示拒绝。于是，速食麦片、罐头、饼干配咖啡或牛奶是尼禄糊弄自己的胃最多的玩意。

尼禄手忙脚乱地烧着水，试图翻找出一些茶叶来招待莫里森。

“不用麻烦，Kid，我只是来看看你生活得怎么样，顺便问问……你想不想接个委托。”莫里森给了尼禄一个温和慈祥的表情，即使他和尼禄称不上太熟悉，这位老先生依然肯定尼禄的身手绝不会比但丁差到哪去，他毕竟是——那个人的孩子。

“什么委托。”尼禄翻出两个杯子，重新洗了一遍，用厨房纸巾擦干后放在托盘上，热水发出咕嘟咕嘟的声音，但离沸腾还有一段时间。

“驱邪。有个富家千金被恶魔迷得神魂颠倒，听起来是个特别英俊的家伙。”

有但丁和维吉尔那么英俊吗？这个念头一生出立刻被尼禄掐灭，该死的，他在想什么呢。

“确定是恶魔的话，这任务我接了。”尼禄清了清嗓子，把注意力转到委托上去，他的原则和但丁相仿，但没有但丁那么挑剔。只要和恶魔有关的活都会接下来，毕竟现在，他又多了一所房子要养。

*

这个委托既简单又麻烦。简单在于对方只是附身在假人上的欲魔，挨不上三刀就能解决的弱鸡。而麻烦在于，欲魔能看穿人类的欲求并施加影响，于是，那个被迷惑的年轻女人在恶魔的幻术之下变成了尼禄最不想面对的模样——外貌介于半魔双子之间的男性。

裸的。

猝不及防之下，尼禄被这个幻象抱了个正着，柔软的身体贴在年轻的恶魔猎人身上摩擦。然后，尼禄勃起了。

这搞不好是恶魔猎人最尴尬的一次任务，但算不上他人生中最尴尬的时刻。

尼禄一回到事务所就冲进了盥洗室。经过清洗但空气中仍然残留着某种气味，固执宣告着这里并非尼禄的地盘。但现在，这味道却刺激得尼禄欲望更加高涨。他闭上眼抚摸自己硬梆梆的勃起，脑子里不由自主地回放起一个月前的那一幕——

尼禄从未想过战败的下场会如此悲惨。有那么一小会他希望一切都不是真的，他仍然躺在病床上昏睡。但在他屁股里不断进出的树藤把他拉回了现实。面对这种龌龊无耻的攻击，年轻的恶魔猎人只能用疯狂的挣扎和咒骂来表达自己的惊恐和愤怒，但他的挣扎只是让更多的藤蔓注意到他。这些最细也有尼禄胳膊粗的藤蔓在他身上蛇一样地游动，将青年漂亮结实的肌肉捆绑出鼓胀的形状，其中一根卷住了他的脖颈开始收紧。他再也骂不出声，吸进肺里的空气越来越稀薄。尼禄无比想念自己的恶魔之手，尖锐的爪子足以撕开这些该下地狱的藤蔓，但现在他仅剩的左手完全挣脱不了束缚。窒息让他的眼角泛红，生理性的泪水在眼眶里转悠；窒息也让他的肌肉收紧，肠道跟着收缩，但又被树藤野蛮地顶开。

他恨不得立刻昏迷过去。他正在被恶魔强暴，可他的阴茎硬得像根棍子。尼禄感到下身又酸又涨，每当藤蔓撑开直肠突入到结肠时他都会无法自控地战栗。他羞愧难当，可斯巴达在上，他无法控制这些不知羞耻的反应。

（不——不要！我不是女孩！）

一种强烈的快感突然从尼禄被强暴的股间传来，这根凌辱着尼禄的树藤像男人的阴茎一样膨胀和喷发，乳白色的汁液把肠道灌得满满的。他的视线中瞬间出现一片白色的噪点。尼禄颤抖着闭住眼睛。难过，以及耻辱，让他绝望地呜咽和呻吟。不去求饶是尼禄唯一能坚持的底线，然而他敏锐的五官让他在这种混乱的情况下仍能听见一个熟悉的嗓音，声音的主人似乎正在请求那个邪恶魔王的怜悯。

“嘿！……别这样……难道……我……还不够……”

模糊不清的话语。不过考虑到说话的人正处于和尼禄相同的处境，那么能表达清楚也不是件容易的事。

尼禄抬起头，然后他看到——

他看到了但丁。

但丁的情况一样的糟糕。他的武器同样被解除干净，丢得老远。藤蔓将他包裹得严严实实，只露出一个脑袋在外面以应对魔王的提问。

没人能救他了。

这个令人沮丧的念头刚从尼禄脑海里闪过，先前喷发过的树藤就猛地抽身而出，留下一个合不拢的湿滑小洞。来不及松口气，另一根树藤已经接力般刺入他的体内，或许那个邪恶魔王觉得，仅仅一次奸淫并不能让年轻的恶魔猎人屈服。

出乎意料的是，树藤捅进去之后就停住了，几条藤蔓缠住尼禄的大腿，合力将他的腿向两边分开、固定。藤蔓们卷着战利品，无声地移动着，一股熟悉的味道慢慢逼近，现在尼禄终于知道它们的目的是什么了，这让他疯狂而徒劳地挣扎起来。

他不想被但丁看到自己的样子。

“维吉尔！”响亮的喊声在魔王的王座前回荡。所有的藤蔓都在这一声之后静止了下来。但丁深吸了一口气，换了一种挑逗的语气对魔王说道：“不先来满足你亲爱的弟弟吗？”

那个一直坐着没有动过的魔王歪了下头，似乎在打量但丁，然后他开口：“如你所愿，我的兄弟。”

藤蔓们遵从魔王的意志，将但丁视作了重点关照的对象，勒紧他的四肢向外拉开，缠绕在腰腹间的藤蔓已经制造出了紫红色的淤伤，足以证明这些树藤为了制服强大的恶魔猎人用了多大的力量。一根被授予殊荣的树藤钻进传奇恶魔猎人的体内，卖力地动作起来，而更多的藤蔓在但丁身上磨蹭蠕动，将滑溜溜的液体蹭遍全身，活像涂了防晒油一样。

这不意味着尼禄就被放过了。他体内的树藤抽动地越来越快，每一下都抵着青年的敏感点擦过。快感似乎永远不会停止，他不记得自己射了几次，太多的高潮让他浑身瘫软，只能随着树藤的顶弄轻轻晃动，难以自控地抽泣呻吟，间或夹着几句含糊的咒骂。

直到一只略显粗糙的手掌轻轻擦了擦他的脸。

尼禄睁开眼睛，眨掉阻碍视线的泪水，只看了一眼就被惊吓到了——那太可怕了，两根粗壮的树藤根本不是人类能承受的尺寸，即使是但丁，也被逼出了恶魔形态。红色恶魔靠坐在树藤缠绕成的椅子上，双手已经脱离了束缚，但不知为何他并没有反抗，任凭双腿被藤蔓大大的分开，而负责侵略的树藤就在岔开的腿间噗嗤噗嗤地进出着。场面看起来既残酷又淫荡。

“对不起……”一阵热流涌向尼禄的下体，他射了出来，甚至有一些射到了但丁的脸上，羞愧让他泪流满面。

现实中，尼禄也喷发在自己的手掌中，回忆到此结束。

当情欲得到满足，自我厌恶便升起。仿佛才意识到自己做了什么，尼禄突然弯下腰痛苦地喘息起来，似乎有人狠狠地给了他一拳。过了好一会他才站起身，随便冲洗了下身体就湿漉漉地倒在客房的小床上。

原本的事务所虽然有两间客房，但都被但丁当做仓库堆满了各种稀奇古怪的收藏品。尼禄好不容易才腾出部分空间塞进去一张自己买的单人行军床——他不敢去睡但丁的卧室，那里都是成年恶魔的味道。

但丁的味道。

*

平静的生活不过是尼禄自以为是的假象，虽然能让他逃避（或是更沉溺）某些他不想面对的现实，但当半魔双子从魔界归来的那一刻起，所有的假象必将被残酷地打破。

——尼禄不得不面对两张相似、英俊、强大，让人无法忘怀的脸庞。

*

“简直不敢相信。”但丁在自家事务所里居然感到了一丝局促，干净过了头的环境显然让才从魔界杀回来的恶魔猎人非常不适应。“原来我的地板是这个颜色吗？”

同样浑身血污的维吉尔，也就是拥有尼禄父亲身份的男人说道：“浴室在哪？”

“二楼右转最后一间。”

年轻的恶魔猎人一抬头，恰巧看到维吉尔暗示般瞥了但丁一眼，而但丁回给他的父亲一抹微笑。这一幕似乎刺痛了年轻人的眼睛，他立刻挪开了视线。

“确实，你们应该先打理一下自己。”尼禄转身从柜子里掏出两双新买的拖鞋，状似随意地递给离自己更近的但丁，而但丁将深蓝色的那双转手给了维吉尔，自己留下了暗红色的。

换上拖鞋不意味着降低但丁的行动能力，几乎是下一秒他就像被射出枪膛的子弹一样冲上了楼梯。

“先到先洗！”他大声喊道。

有那么一秒钟，尼禄以为自己看到了孤儿院里那些抢喷头洗澡的熊孩子，他下意识看了一眼人设应该是冷酷无情又自大的魔王父亲，却看到他正优雅地起跳，然后稳稳地落于二楼楼梯的尽头，再做了个巧妙的下蹲，长腿横扫将措手不及的但丁绊倒在地。

“维吉尔得一分。”这句话伴着一声得意洋洋的轻笑被抛在了但丁的身上。

尼禄下意识地看了看正爬起身的但丁一眼，“你们一直……这样?”

“什么？噢！是的。”但丁哼唧了一声，晃了晃脑袋，“不然你以为我是怎么说服你爸回来的。”似乎看出尼禄的担心，他比了个“别在意”的手势，补充道，“我们不会杀了对方的，只是普通的打架而已 。”

年长的恶魔猎人对尼禄露出一贯的微笑，让尼禄脸红心跳的微笑，在失态前他赶紧把目光移到了别的地方。

“好了，Kid，我先去准备一下换洗衣服，以及我……我很抱歉把这一块弄脏了。”但丁指了指自己脚下的一片污渍，显然是他摔倒时造成的。

“不用道歉，这是你的地盘。”尼禄说着，没有回头。

当尼禄拿着拖把处理那一片脏污的地板时，他并没有错过但丁抱着衣服闪进浴室的身影。

他们的关系已经好到可以一起洗澡了吗？他们会在里面做什么？这样的想法从尼禄的脑子里一闪而过，随后他唾弃起自己，居然把恶心的想法强加到但丁身上，可他又不由自主想起他和但丁一起被尤里森侵犯的情景——每当这个情景浮现时，他都处于一种愤怒的渴望之中。

他极力抗拒过这种渴望，但毫无疑问，每一次都失败了。

*

维吉尔住进了另一间客房，为此他们不得不把多余的物品搬进阁楼，并为维吉尔添置了一张舒适的大床。三人的同居生活持续了一周不到，尼禄就注意到双胞胎之前的异样气氛。

有时候一个在看杂志，一个在保养阎魔刀，可尼禄不止一次抓到他们同时抬头对视一眼，偶尔还会交换一个莫名的微笑。又或是极其自然的勾肩搭背，附在耳边的悄声细语，用大腿当做枕头的午睡，那种亲密的氛围仿佛把其他人都隔绝在外。

这种情景尼禄曾经在一对亲密爱侣身上见过——无需任何语言，他们就能读懂彼此，只是待在一起就能感觉到快乐，看到对方的脸就会不自觉地露出微笑，他们是互相的牵挂和慰藉。

他们依然会针锋相对，却不再视如寇仇。

尼禄本应该为这对孪生兄弟感到高兴的，或许他的脸上的确带着笑，苦涩却在舌底蔓延。

他觉得自己仿佛被隔绝于外。

*

票务窗口前排着长队，而尼禄就排在队伍末尾。他的嘴唇有些干裂，这让他总是不自觉地舔着嘴唇。轮到他时，他又扫了一眼上方的路程表。

“您好，去哪，先生？”售票员从狭小的窗口后面看着他。

“托尼·雷德格拉夫。”他报出了但丁身份证上的名字，很明显是一个假名。

“Red Grave市？”售票员用怀疑的眼神盯着他，现在的年轻人怎么都对有着奇怪传闻的灾厄之城感兴趣？

尼禄心慌意乱，他意识到自己刚才说出了但丁的名字，而不是地名。而Red Grave显然是个受到关注的字词，这些人一定觉得他很奇怪。

“抱歉，不是Red Grave市。”尼禄感到脸上一阵燥热，他努力笑了笑，内心却有一种悲哀的预感：也许是永远，他永远甩不掉但丁带给他的影响。

若不是尼禄长得又高又大，售票员或许会把这个脸红的小伙子当做又一个和父母吵架后打算离家出走的小朋友，尼禄的羞涩某种程度打消了售票员的警觉。

“请问您还要买票吗？”

“当然。”尼禄又舔了一下唇，努力理清思绪，报了一个距离此地差不多有600英里远的城市名。单程票，距离发车还剩半小时。

票价不算贵，但时间很赶。尼禄扫了一眼四周，这个点的人还挺多，多半拎着旅行包或拖着行李箱，像尼禄这样除了一个背包什么行李都不带的旅客也有不少。他松了口气，在候车厅随便找了个地方坐下。

某种伤感突然袭击了这个年轻人：没人在乎他要去哪，他只是一个陌生的过客，随便买一张去异地的车票，却不明白为什么要去，去了之后又要做什么。

他想要回头的念头被理智打消，那个在他脑海中轻声细语的声音告诉他：你做的很对，尼禄，一切都不属于你，你真的该走了。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章为DV专场，有V哥过去提及。

但丁面前的桌子上有一抹骰子大小的暗红印迹，可能是一滴酱汁，可能是一滴酒渍，也可能是一滴血。假如他的桌面还像以前一样脏兮兮的，堆满了酒瓶披萨盒之类的垃圾，那么但丁也就不会在意这点脏污，然而现在桌面纤尘不染，他的目光便始终无法从那滴污渍上移开。

他死死盯着那点的污渍，感觉自己如果不做点什么，它就会突然扩散，侵染所有空间。

自从回到人界之后，他经常会陷入忧虑之中，那种感觉像是从高处坠落，你会挣扎，蹬腿，然后彻底清醒过来，发觉先前的一切不过是一个梦。他的担忧并非没有原因，干净地一尘不染的屋子，和颜悦色还会做饭的维吉尔，还有他的好侄子尼禄，三个人完美扮演了一个家庭，这难道不像一个美梦吗？

或许终有一天，他会打着哈欠从这个难以想象的美梦中清醒过来，发现自己依然处在黑暗与藤蔓的包围之中，动弹不得，只能无奈地品尝着败北的滋味。

即使挣脱出去，面临的也不过是再一次手足相残，杀死他的兄长，维吉尔。

但丁打了个哆嗦，目光转向厨房，那里黑咕隆咚的，维吉尔今天依然不打算开火做饭。谁能预知到尼禄的离开会让维吉尔放弃厨房的所有权呢？也许尼禄的离开就是一个征兆，表明家庭缺了一角就会分崩离析，而这个梦境终将走到尽头。

一丝旧日的凄凉味道在事务所的一楼飘荡。

但丁的内心深处生出了一股怨恨，他不想再做个在家中游荡的幽灵，百无聊赖，借酒消愁，在空虚中质疑究竟谁才是鬼魂：是被杀死的维吉尔，还是被抛弃的但丁。

他必须确保这个美梦继续做下去。

首先，就是擦掉这抹碍眼至极的污渍。

*

他走进卧室时，维吉尔正靠在床头看书，一台崭新的音响——无疑又是尼禄的手笔——播放着舒缓轻柔的音乐。

这一切都让但丁越来越坚信这就是梦境：并排放着的两个枕头，散着头发表情柔和的维吉尔，没有束紧的睡袍里露出的半片胸膛，还有从皮肤上散发出的开得正盛的栀子花的香味，但丁并不记得自己曾买过这个味道的沐浴液。

维吉尔皱着眉头斜睨了他一眼，手中的书一合，一副“看你一眼都伤眼睛”的生气模样。

但丁呆站了片刻，然后想起他们因为尼禄的离开而吵了一架——维吉尔自己开不了口挽留尼禄，就把一切怪到了但丁头上。

想清前因后果后但丁又冷静了下来，甚至开始欣赏维吉尔因为耍小脾气而变得生气勃勃的脸庞。

多么有趣，我和维吉尔，正在扮演为孩子吵架的双亲！

“如果你想，我们可以去佛杜那旅行一段时间。”依照梦境中的剧情安排，但丁说出了这样的台词。

维吉尔哼了一声，大概是对但丁的马后炮表示鄙视的意思。

“还在生我的气？”

“别烦我，”维吉尔说，“如果不想被我赶出去的话。”

但丁故作惊讶地睁圆了眼睛，“我以为这是我的房间？”

“那么现在它属于我了。”

维吉尔在迁怒，理由也很充分——经过这么几天的观察，他确信自己没有看错，尼禄，他的儿子，总是用爱慕的目光追逐但丁的身影——他就不信但丁完全没注意到那么灼热的视线。

“滚出去，但丁。别让我说第二次。”维吉尔翻了个身，用后脑勺对着但丁。

小台灯的光线柔和地照耀着半边的床，给维吉尔过于白皙的肤色染上晕黄的色彩。明明是很温馨的场面，但丁却觉得梦境已不受他的控制，变得越来越糟糕。

必须做点什么。他对自己说。

传奇恶魔猎人闭上了眼睛，断断续续地深吸了一口气，强迫自己平静。

我不害怕，我很强大，我能做到！

缓缓地，他向着维吉尔伸出手，这是一只有力的，足以使魔帝臣服的手，此刻却因为微颤而毫无震慑力。

但丁死死咬住牙关，用深呼吸驱离前进路途中产生的扭曲幻象，钢蓝色的眼眸紧紧盯住维吉尔的背影。

维吉尔居然会背对我？这意味着什么？信任吗？可笑极了，他可是想杀了我。

在最后一个迟疑的停顿之后，他的手终于搭上了维吉尔的肩头，并且念出了那句准备已久的话语。

“维吉尔，我想要你。”

维吉尔睁开了假寐的双眼，转过了身。他的双眸中漂浮着浅淡的蓝色，像旋涡一样让但丁感到晕眩。手掌之下明明是一具温热的人体，可但丁承受着维吉尔审视的目光，吞咽着口水，不由自主地打了个冷颤。

“我不想。”那个冷淡的声音这么说着，仿佛在但丁脸上泼了一盆冰水，将他彻底浇醒。

不！别拒绝我！

徒生的恐慌冻住了但丁的心，他一把攫住维吉尔的上臂，用绝望恩赐于他的力量死命扣紧。

“你不能老是这样，维吉尔，说好一人一次的，结果每次轮到你在下面就想方设法逃避。”多么完美的理由，他自嘲地想。“连这点胆量都没有吗，哥哥？还是说，你后悔了？”

“How Dare You！”如同但丁意料之中的愠怒，维吉尔一把扯住了但丁的衣领，将他拉近到只需一低头就能亲吻的距离。

太近了！近得让但丁变得软弱。他的手开始流汗，逐渐无力,心脏痛苦地似乎会随时骤停。他感觉到自己的手正在慢慢滑开。他挣扎着，用尽全身的力气，想要重新抓牢维吉尔。

不，不要在这个时候！

失去的压力几乎逼出他的眼泪，就在那一瞬间，一只带着刀茧的手钻入他的手掌中，将他牢牢握住，像是从悬崖边拉住了失足坠落之人。

栀子花的气味在但丁鼻尖跳动着，他终于放松了身体，才发现自己正压在维吉尔的身上，身躯紧贴，双手交握，维吉尔柔软的双唇刚刚从他的唇边刷过。

“维吉尔。”他喘息着说，“别用这样的酷刑折磨我。”

维吉尔叹着气。他坚定地握住但丁的手腕，硬生生地将人从自己身上推开。

“不行。”他翻身站了起来。“不行，”他重复着。“我回自己房间去睡。你……你冷静一下。”

“我不想冷静！”但丁大喊。“我只想要你！”

但丁撕着自己的衣服，只是一扯就露出了半片胸膛，还有草莓色的乳尖。

谁都无法否认但丁有一副棒极了的身材：蕴藏着澎湃力量的健美胴体，没有一丝缺陷，犹如希腊雕像那般完美，当这具肉体的主人想要诱惑谁时，无人能抵抗他的野性魅力。

即使是维吉尔也不能。

一个声音，一个似乎只有他能听见的声音在维吉尔的耳边响起：“听见你笑声，我心儿就会跳，跳动得就象恐怖在心里滋扰；只要看你一眼，我立刻失掉言语的能力，舌头变得不灵。【注1】”

维吉尔恍惚地抬起手，抚上但丁漂亮的胸肌，一丝不易察觉的迷惘从他眼中闪过。

明明可以轻易结束这一切，让快乐取代折磨，也能让但丁彻底安心，但是，不可以继续了！他想。你要记住，那孩子喜欢但丁。

“你看吧！”但丁压着维吉尔不让他把手抽走，一用力扯开了维吉尔的睡袍，手指向下一探，就摸到了维吉尔已经兴奋起来的下身。“你也想要我，没错！你别否认！”

蓬勃欲火逼迫着维吉尔屈服，只是一个迟疑，但丁已经把他重新压倒在床上，扯掉内裤之后一口含入他的下身。

“但！丁！”维吉尔惊怒地开口，却被但丁立刻打断。

“别拒绝我。”但丁的声音因为口中的液体和舔舐的动作而含混不清。“求你。”

维吉尔静了下来，眼中欲火明灭，最后咬着牙，颤抖着用手背挡住了眼睛。此时他的睡袍大开着，内裤也不知道被扔到了哪里，而但丁同样赤裸着上身，一脸迷醉地含着维吉尔的性器舔弄，津津有味地品尝着，一头银发因着先前急出的冷汗都黏在了前额和脸颊上。

两根并拢的手指顺着敏感的会阴一路深入，插入臀缝，抵达花核的位置。技术高超的舌头爱抚着阴茎，快感如野火烧遍全身，连喘息在但丁的前后夹击下都带上了几分甜腻。

无与伦比的感觉像涨潮的海水一样将维吉尔慢慢淹没，他甚至不记得自己什么时候泻出来的，就那么瘫软在床上喘着气，带着几分无奈的目光穿过指间缝隙注视着挂在但丁嘴边和胸前的白浊。

原来口交的滋味是这样的。这是维吉尔脑子里仅剩的念头。

时隔多日重新体验性爱的快乐让维吉尔的意识有些昏聩，他拉了拉敞开的衣领，很想就这么结束，不过但丁显然不想轻易放过他。

但丁早已对着哥哥蠢蠢欲动。他拉下拉链，握住维吉尔的膝弯将腿分得更开，那根早已蓄势待发的粗壮阳物抵在臀缝间，猛一挺腰，就又快又狠地把自己送了进去。速度快得甚至让维吉尔没有来得及反应过来。

维吉尔啊了一声后就没了声音，被手指操干了很久其实已经松软下来的后穴并没有很痛，何况疼痛也是维吉尔再熟悉不过东西，只是突然被撑开的饱胀感令人不适。

他没有拉开维吉尔遮脸的手，只是俯下身舔吸那两个小小的可爱乳头，等维吉尔稍稍适应之后才开始用力抽插，粗大的肉棒在被填满的小穴里来回进出着。

他倾听着维吉尔紊乱的呼吸，感觉着维吉尔的战栗和收缩，还有心思想着梦中的哥哥果然是个尤物，真的太适合挨操而不是去操人。他擦着花核又撞了一次，穴内一阵猛吸让他爽得连尾椎都阵阵酥麻，眼前是两颗在吸吮中挺立肿起的乳粒，在顶撞中一颤一颤的发着抖，惹得他不由自主地狠狠咬了上去，然后收获敲在脑袋上的巴掌一枚。

再之后，放在但丁脑袋上的手就没拿下来过。维吉尔搂着他的头就像母亲抱着孩子一样。

他摸准了维吉尔的花核所在，接下来的每一下都会顶在那处，没多久就感觉到肚子上一凉，手一摸就发现是维吉尔又射了一次。

*

好像有一团火炙烤着维吉尔的身躯，整个身体似乎化作晒得干透的柴薪，被彻底点燃，噼啪作响！酥麻和酸胀并驾齐驱，让他几乎控制不住身体的反应，在但丁的攻势下又射了两次。

但丁连一次都没射。

维吉尔甚至连喊停的机会都没有。

但丁纠缠着他，亲吻着他，像台打桩机一样不知疲倦地将阴茎撞入他体内。敏感的肉穴在一次次蹂躏中终于开始分泌肠液，于是抽插间出现了咕叽咕叽的水声，显得格外淫靡和色情。

起初维吉尔还能勉强应对，不过高潮了那么多次后就毫无理智可言了。他有气无力地靠在但丁怀里，眼神散乱，满面潮红，任凭但丁抱着他的屁股上下颠动。

“感觉怎么样？”但丁不喜欢见到维吉尔躲避的样子，他眼珠一转，假惺惺地劝诱着，“要我温柔点吗，亲爱的？”

“闭嘴！”一个沙哑微弱的声音逞强地打断了他，“省省你的力气——呃嗯！”

在最后那变了调的呻吟声中，恶魔的利齿嵌进维吉尔修长洁白的脖颈，而一根非人尺寸的老二也恶狠狠地碾过体内的敏感点操进腹腔深处。半魔强劲的脉搏在但丁唇下跳动着，他满意地舔掉溢出的鲜血，掐住维吉尔的下巴逼着人抬起头。

维吉尔哭了，意料之中。

他有些茫然地看着但丁，视野中人影被泪水模糊，变得扭曲，他意识到有些不对劲。先是热，像在火海中挣扎，层层涌动的火浪让他有种随时可能被烧成灰烬的错觉；接着是胀痛，身体的敏感度仿佛又上了一个台阶，甚至能感觉到夹在体内的性器形状，粗壮、坚硬，覆在其上的皮层粗糙磨人，随着抽插剐蹭着肠壁，折磨出更多的泪水与极乐。

喘息和呻吟被探入口中的舌头堵住，他只能发出含糊的声音。

化身为魔人的但丁提着更为粗壮的肉棒大力地侵犯着湿漉漉的肉穴，这粗暴淫乱的画面更像是宣誓他的所有权。他也从维吉尔的的反应中察觉这具身体非常习惯粗暴的性爱，尽管穴口被撑得发白，小腿绷紧到快要抽筋，可阴茎却在但丁熟练地顶撞到腺体时重新挺立，只是什么都射不出来罢了。

这样的维吉尔仿佛满身都是弱点，引诱着但丁对他做出更过分的事情，逼迫出更多羞耻可爱的生理反应。

就算弄坏了也没什么关系，毕竟是梦而已。但丁忍不住这样想着，心头的火愈发热烈。

他下定决心般放开了维吉尔的唇瓣，在新一轮攻击中悄然变幻成纯粹恶魔的模样，一分为二的恶魔阴茎紧贴在一起慢慢挤进狭小的穴口。即使知道肌环会被撕裂，鲜血如泉般涌出，他也没有停止侵入的行为，直到他觉得完全占满为止。

维吉尔往后昂起头，沙哑地尖叫着。漂亮的脖子绷得紧紧的，后脑勺抵在但丁的胸前，满脸是泪，瑟瑟发抖，而这一切都被但丁看在眼里，看着维吉尔是如何被撬开坚硬外壳，摧毁最后防线，如何从一把刀软化成一滩水，毫无廉耻地臣服在恶魔阴茎之下。

虚假的婊子。但丁龇牙咧嘴地笑着。

他舔掉维吉尔眼角的泪珠，毫无停顿地开始了大开大合的抽送，两根粗长的阴茎将本就紧致的肠壁摩擦得肿胀发烫，每一次不由自主的收缩都被重新撑开。

抠着但丁臂甲的手指用力到泛白，喉咙里溢出的是支离破碎的呻吟，抽泣的尾音被一次次大力的顶弄撞散在空气里。

“为什么不变成恶魔呢？”这句话被但丁低沉的恶魔嗓子说出了反派的感觉。

然而维吉尔没有给出任何反应，但丁不得不停下来，轻轻拍了拍维吉尔的脸蛋把人从半昏迷中唤醒。

“玩够了？”清醒过来的维吉尔用一种古怪的怜悯的眼光看着他，就像看着一个不懂事的孩子一样。

但丁心中一慌，不敢再让维吉尔说话，粗暴的捂住了他的嘴。

嘶声尖叫闷在但丁掌心中。模样怪异更像凶器的真魔人阴茎狠狠干进前所未有的深处，把维吉尔眼中才聚起没多久的清明击得粉碎。颤巍巍的铃口在这样的进攻中可怜巴巴的渗出了一些浊白液体，见状，但丁捻了捻和他的爪子比起来格外小巧精致的挺立。

维吉尔无意识的扭动起身体，却怎么也躲不开但丁的桎梏和折磨，只是把自己更深地钉在了两根恶魔阴茎上承受更多的虐待。

人类和恶魔的交媾确实是一种虐待，是噩梦般的体验。然而维吉尔依然能从中得到快感。这与他从未和但丁提及的过去有关。并非羞于启齿，只是觉得那些屈辱的过往不值一提。

他早已习惯了用人类的模样和恶魔性交。

血液与肠液会混杂成减少痛苦的润滑剂，而痛苦也扭曲成另一种无法言喻的愉悦。

但丁抵着肠壁最柔软的花核抽送不停，让早已过载的快感持续叠加。维吉尔被眼泪浸透的眼睛直直地盯着虚空中的某个点，突然，他的身体猛地一僵，腹肌抽紧，后穴死死绞住体内的阴茎，紧接着身体内部不住痉挛。但丁被夹得闷哼了一声，在紧的要人命的穴里又抽插了几下后才痛痛快快地射了出来。

恢复了半魔的姿态之后，但丁扳着维吉尔的脸强迫他扭过头，小心翼翼地擦掉维吉尔仍在不停溢出的泪水，虔诚地吻上柔软中带着一丝血腥味的唇瓣。

“我爱你，维吉尔。”

“哪怕你是假的也没关系。”

*

自从和但丁确定关系之后，他们上下的次数虽然相当，可但丁了解维吉尔，远比维吉尔了解但丁更多。今晚虽然有一个新颖的开头，之后但丁直奔主题的行为依然让维吉尔放松了警惕，他以为这一次和上一次，和每一次都没什么不同，却没料到但丁会在半途变了卦。

其实但丁更喜欢温柔的做爱，他渴望肌肤紧密相贴，渴望温柔爱抚和拥抱，但他们之间的性爱从来都像完成任务一样的速战速决。不管在上面还是下面，维吉尔都能保持一种可怕的冷静。这份冷静在今天终于被但丁的疯狂打碎。

维持在崩溃边缘的维吉尔在一次次加压中被逼出毛骨悚然的生理反应。他在恶魔的阴茎上忘乎所以地扭动和高潮，淫荡的像个娼妓。

而但丁有多渴望与维吉尔身与心的交融，在陷入慌乱和错觉之后，他会变得有多残忍也可想而知，甚至将对方撕裂吞噬也不是没可能，毕竟这也是一种合二为一的方式不是吗？

你看，半魔的爱就是这样一个血腥爱情故事。


End file.
